


the best of bros

by suchasoftersin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Stiles and Scott are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasoftersin/pseuds/suchasoftersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We do NOT talk about that, okay?! Pinky promises are serious business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best of bros

It's somewhere in the bro handbook that a best bro will watch porn with his best bro - especially if they're going through a breakup. Given, it's about six months too late but it's some sort of last resort, right? Scott's not putting up too much of a fight, sprawled out on the bed next to Stiles with his eyes on the screen. His laptop's uncomfortably hot on his stomach but he doesn't move it, grimacing when a terribly fake "oh yeah" comes through the headphones they have split between them.  
  
Scott snorts, "this is so stupid."  
  
Stiles agrees but answers, "even bad porn is still good." He's half-hard from the past 10 minutes (3 videos), a respectable amount because he's still a teenager but this is still bro-time, no getting carried away here.  
  
Scott opens his mouth but doesn't say anything as there's a sloppy cut on the video, going straight to the middle of everything because now there's a bed and there's no clothes but the girl's still in her heels. Except suddenly there's another guy and- oh. Stiles tilts his head to the left a little and Scott shifts so that the earbud doesn't come completely out. He finds the voice he lost earlier, "do you think her jaw hurts?"  
  
"Oh, totally. One is enough." Scott wrinkles his nose but doesn't comment on it. There's another sudden cut in the video and they catch just a glimpse, enough to make Scott's eyes as big as golfballs, and Stiles slams the laptop shut in a hurry. Scott is frozen in place and Stiles sits up, shoves the closed laptop between them and manages to tear the earbuds out of both of their ears.  
  
Scott's jaw is still open but he looks up at Stiles, "did you-"  
  
"Are you hungry?!" Stiles nearly-shouts and Scott closes his mouth finally but before he can answer, Stiles is already rushing out of the room.  
  
Scott crawls out of the bed and follows behind, pulling up his pants as he goes, but Stiles is already in the kitchen by the time he makes it down the stairs. He's got cupboards open, his head buried in one that he has to stand on his toes to reach. "Stiles, you ate like twenty minutes ago," his smile carries with the words and Stiles stops digging around for whatever he's pretending to look for.  
  
It takes a few seconds but Scott watches, still amused, as Stiles deflates until he's standing flat on his feet, hands on the counter. He takes a deep breath and then turns, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. "Okay, so maybe I like guys, too."  
  
Scott looks like a puppy being introduced to the concept of a frisbee. A hound, maybe, because his eyes are so big. He's too energetic, though, maybe like a border collie? Or-  
  
"Dude," Scott breaks Stiles' train of thought, "I've known that since like third grade. You kissed me, remember?"  
  
Stiles flails, looks like he's slipped on a banana peel or something. "We do NOT talk about that, okay?! Pinky promises are serious business." Scott's smile has returned and he holds his hand up, wiggles his pinky until Stiles calms down.  
  
"I meant the tattoo. Isn't that the same place Derek-"  
  
Stiles makes a distressed noise in the back of his throat and Scott cuts himself off, eyebrows knitted together. He looks a little dazed and Scott quickly tries to change the subject to something safer, "do you want me to like, order a pizza? Your dad's not home."  
  
Stiles is nodding, running a hand over his face, and Scott digs in his pocket for his phone. "I'm broke, though, got a twenty to cover for me?"  
  
"Well we could just do what everyone else in the videos do." Scott sends him a look that clearly counts as 'what the fuck are you serious right now shut up' and Stiles continues, "I mean if the guy's hot, I could-"  
  
"Stiles," Scott groans, resisting the urge to cover his ears, "please just stop talking."  
  
"I'm just saying that with that kind of payment, we could get at _least_ five pizzas."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Scott! Where are you going?" Stiles yells but Scott's already out the door, almost to his bike and as a last resort screams, "PIZZA?!"  
  
Stiles huffs and goes back into the house, rummages around for the emergency money that his dad keeps hidden behind the microwave and orders himself a pizza. He considers texting Scott and telling him to come back to eat the rest before his dad gets home. His phone buzzes and he wipes his hands on his jeans before he picks it up.  
  


  
 **eyebrows:**  
  
Why did scott tell me to go to your house

 

He's about to text Scott but loses that battle, too, as his phone vibrates again.

 

 **mccall me maybe** :

gl with those 5 pizzas :p

**Author's Note:**

> just based off a conversation Adam and I had, lol.
> 
> p.s. this is not beta'd and I wrote it when I was supposed to be asleep for class the next morning, sorrrrry.


End file.
